


Selling?

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are you selling Levi? Oh yourself that's cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selling?

I leave the flower shop. I just got a call from my girlfriend and apparently she's been having an affair. Today's Christmas and the gift I get is a breakup.

I spent thirty dollars on a bouquet of roses for her and ended up leaving them there.

Hm? A conversation on the corner catches my attention. There seems to be some sort of illegal sale, maybe drugs. A short man is selling something to a disgustingly old man.

"But $100 is out of my price range." The old man whines.

"Too bad. Take it or leave it." The younger man says.

I have great vision but no matter how hard I look I can't find what it is that the short one is trying to sell.

"Aww. I'm twenty dollars short." The older one says.

"Then I won't do the whole package." The short younger one says.

Wait a second. The whole package? What exactly is this man trying to sell?

"Will you still suck me off?" The old one asks.

My eyes fly open.

"Yes, of course." The younger one says. The old guy grabs his wrist with a smile.

He's selling his services!

"Wait!" I yell running towards them. What the hell am I doing?

"Hm?" They both say looking at me.

"About the money..." I say stopping in front of them. "I could offer a little more." I say pulling out my wallet. "How's $150 sound?" I ask pulling out bills.

The shorter man stares at me for a moment. Did I just buy a prostitute?

 

"Is this the room you rented?" He asks as I fail for the third time trying to unlock it.

"I think so." I say. It finally opens.

He casually strolls in and takes his jacket off, laying it on the couch.

"So." He says. "Hurry up and get started then." He continues.

"No no no!" I shout. "I didn't buy you for that kind of purpose!" I say frantically.

Why did I buy him? What was my purpose?

"I was just dumped by my girlfriend and it's a holiday. I didn't want to be alone." I say truthfully. "So I guess you're stuck spending the holiday with me. It's strange we're in a lovers hotel. I suppose we could play some games or something." I say scratching my head nervously.

He suddenly braces his hands on my chest and kisses me. It's a small peck on the lips and I have to think, did that really just happen or was that my imagination.

He walks his fingers up my winter coat. "It's just the same as a woman right?" He asks. "You'll forget after trying it once, won't you?" He asks again.

He leans in and begins to lick my lips like a cat. What's with this guy? Although it feels really warm and nice. Normally I'd refuse this sort of thing but the me now, I guess I feel like being infected.

My heart throbs as he continues to lick my face, not even just my mouth anymore. He holds my shoulder as I hesitantly grab ahold of his waist. His licking starts to get hard.

"Oi, stick out your tongue." He says.

"Wait." I say lightly pushing him off of me. I hold on to his shoulders. "I have a better idea. Let's put aside doing it for a moment. Since it's Christmas maybe we could play a game where we pretend to be lovers." I say.

"What, like playing house?" Levi asks. He grabs onto my shoulder. "If it's that kind of play then it's fine." He says. "At least take off your coat." He says under his breath.

I ignore his last statement. "Really?!" I ask with surprise at his confident accepting of my odd request. I sit on the bed and he sits in between my legs. I hug him tightly and smell his hair. It's surprisingly more comforting than I imagined.

He stiffens in my arms. "You spent so much money and you don't want to do it? That's weird." He says. "Whatever, I'm keeping the money." He adds.

"You keep talking about doing it but aren't you a minor?" I speak into his neck.

"Huh? A minor?" He asks.

"Yeah. Isn't that uniform you're wearing from the middle school down the block?" I ask.

"I'm thirty years old..." He says.

"Huh?" What is this kid saying?

"I have to dress younger to attract more customers. That's why I'm wearing this. I'm probably quiet a bit older than you, you don't have to worry about that." He explains. "So, you really don't wanna do it? Or are you impotent?" He adds.

So persistent.

"$150 dollars. That's how much you paid. Did you pay that much to hug me and breathe heavily on my neck?" He asks.

"I'm..." I begin before he cuts me off.

"Tch- What a waste of time and money." He says.

"It's not that... I'm pretty happy even if we don't do it." I say.

"Hey. If we kiss then you'll feel like doing it right?" He asks.

"That? I'm not too sure." I say honestly.

He turns around in my lap to face me, then pushes me down on the bed. He then attaches his lips to mine. It's weird at first but his tongue feels great. As the kiss goes on my eyes begin to water, and he surprises me by breaking the kiss.

"What?" I ask panting heavily.

"That." He says pointing at my pants. "Take it out." He continues. I just stare up at him like a deer in headlights. "If you're nervous about doing it with a man at first, don't worry about it. Just leave it to me. I won't hurt you." He says purposely nudging my penis with his knee. It feels nice.

"Don't want to?" He asks. Both of us are interrupted by an odd silence. "But if you're hard and you just leave it alone, it's not good for your body either, Hm?" He says walking his fingers up the front of my coat.

"No it's just... You smell really nice and what you did with your knee felt really good. That's all." I say trying to pull excuses from anywhere.

"It's been half an hour and you haven't asked my name. It's Levi." He says.

Oh yeah. That's very odd. I usually ask someone's name when I first meet them but then again I'd never met someone under these circumstances.

"Oh Levi. It's because you smell really good." I say.

"Forget it. Your reaction, getting hard, it's not bad. I'll do it anyway." Levi says. He tugs on his penis through his clothes and I see it tent his pants, then he straddles me.

He'll do what anyway?

"You sure are lewd." I say with a blush.

"The fact that I can still sell at this age is no joke you know." Levi says. "Want me to lick you?" He says pointing downwards at my penis.

I shake my head frantically.

"Pshh. What a boring guy." Levi says disappointedly.

"Actually..." I say nervously. My cheeks heat up. "Can I play with your chest?" I ask shamefully. My heart begins to beat faster and louder.

"I don't mind... But is that all?" He asks. "... And mother complex?" He asks frowning at me.

"N-no." I stutter. "I just like doing it and my girlfriend never allowed me." I explain.

That's right. I'll take this chance to do something that I'm never able to do.

"Then..." He says ripping his shirt open. "As you please." He finishes.

I flip him onto his back on the bed and begin. I run my tongue along his nipple and it instantly hardens. Levi pants as I pinch one of his nipples and lick the other. So even a man has these kind of feelings in his nipples.

He softly begins to moan as I continue molesting his nipples. "Ah~ I'm just going to touch myself while you're busy. Don't mind me." Levi says with a tremble. He lowers his hand to his pants and unbuttons them, sliding his penis out and stroking it gently. He gets louder and louder the longer he strokes his penis. I'm curious.

"Then... I will too." I say pulling out my own penis.

I look down at Levi's stroking hand then lower my eyes to his scrunched little hole. My fingers are just drawn to it. I slide my fingers inside and I'm very surprised that it slides in so smoothly. Everything is completely sticky in here and it feels really good. Since it's like this then...

"Do you want to stick it in?" Levi asks through moans.

"Whaaaaa?!" I yell. But come to think of it I want it now.

I eagerly turn Levi so that he is on his hands and knees and I am on top of him.

"I've already prepared myself today. You can just come straight in." Levi says.

I waste no time. I line myself up with his hole and slowly slide my penis in. Levi and I moan in unison. I grab his hip tightly as I try to slide the rest in. It's tight but it can go in.

Great it all went in.

"Mmph... Don't stop..." Levi says. "You're not bad. You're actually pretty good." He says.

Then I realize I hadn't told him my name.

"I'm Eren." I say, though it seems completely random.

"Really?" Levi says followed by a moan. "Eren..." He says trying it out.

"L-Levi." I say copying him.

"E-Eren, Eren!" Levi moans as his penis begins to leak.

As my penis begins to swell up I send a crackling thrust into Levi and his face looks absolutely pained.

"C-coming!" He yells. He turns around beneath me and looks into my eyes, sweaty, panting, and hot. He shudders.

"Levi?" I call. "I came too." I say.

"Oh yeah?" He says. I grab the back of his head and pull him into a kiss.

 

I'm completely fried. I have no energy left in me. Showers usually help but it was completely ineffective. I bought a guy to have sex with the day I was dumped by my girlfriend.

I'm speechless.

IT'S NOT MY FAULT PEOPLE ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE SEX ON CHRISTMAS IT IS A MUST.

I accidentally hit Levi's bag during my fit. Everything scattered.

I quickly toss things back into his bag. I find his ID. Woa! He really is 30.

"Oi!" Levi calls walking into the bedroom with only a towel around his neck and his now buttonless shirt covering only his back.

"You have to put the bottles you used away after using them. Then you wash the soap off. Come on, this is common sense." Levi says.

"LEVI!" I yell.

"Hm?" He hums.

I hold his ID out. "This is... This..." I stutter.

"What? We already did it, what do you want? I already told you I was thirty." Levi says with a bored tone. "Are you upset that I'm older than a child? What a shameless brat, not that I care." He says.

"I'm a little shocked at your age, but that's not what I was talking about." I say.

He completely ignores me. "I want a beer. If I take one from the hotel it's on you." He says grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"I'm talking about the fact that it's five minutes until your birthday!" I shout.

"So what?" He says sipping his drink.

"So what? How could I buy you on such an important day?" I ask Levi, basically yelling in his face. "I've decided, I will take responsibility. PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!!" I yell.

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking about?" Levi asks.

"Since you're selling, I can safely assume that you're not dating someone. We can exchange phone numbers. Tonight we'll leave out the cake and order some champagne at the counter." I say rambling on and on.

"Hey listen to me!" Levi yells.

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by this like doujinshi so yeah C:


End file.
